


Solid Alibis

by Orlha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Humor, Light Sexual Content, Multi, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn’t bomb the building and he has a very solid alibi(s), ones that no one considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Alibis

“Tony for the last time, I’m not signing the accords,” Steve folded his arms and levelled Stark a look. Tony had made him drive all the way to the General Ross’ building for a _meeting_ and he didn’t appreciate what Tony was clearly trying to do. Steve was not going to be cattle-prodded into signing the damn accords, he had tried talking it out with Tony but clearly Tony was so deeply set in his idea that he blocked off Steve’s and Sam’s reasoning. Behind Sam glanced worriedly at him.

“It’s not about the accords-” Tony started and Steve gave him a look. “Well- okay, it _is_ somewhat related to the accords but not entirely.”

“What is it, Stark?” He was getting tired by the whole accords thing already. If Tony pressured him one last time, he was going to take his bike, or his mustang and drive cross country away from everything.

“It’s about your pal, Bucky… or rather Winter Soldier. We found him.” Tony raised his hand, halting any of Steve’s arguments. “Just watch the video first.”

Bucky came out of the van, just moments before the building was blown up.

“That’s not Bucky.”

“I hate to break it to you Cap, but that the exact match to your tin man pal.”

Steve shook his head. “There’s no way Bucky could have done that.”

“That’s not Bucky, that’s the Winter Soldier,” Natasha said to him. “He’s not your friend anymore, Steve.”

“It’s because of people like him that we need the accords, Capsicle. We’ve started a man hunt for your buddy. He killed 17 people in that blast and injured a hundred over. We can’t let a man like that walk free.” Tony slid the thick document across the table. “Sign the accords and maybe they’ll let you join the manhunt.”

Steve stared the duo for a minute and sighed. There was no way of salvaging this situation without revealing the truth. Picking up the accords, he noticed the oddly gleeful look on General Ross’ face. “Listen to me when I say, no. I will not sign,”  he said, ripping the document into two.

“Sometimes I just want to punch your perfect teeth.”

“Natasha, pull up the security footage of my room at the same time that _Bucky_ appeared on that footage.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his request but said nothing, only tapping rapidly on the keyboard. In his room was a naked girl lounging on his lap on his couch.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking at, but if Capsicle porn was supposed to sway me…” Tony trailed off as the bathroom door opened and a naked man with a metal arm stepped through, toweling his hand. “Oh. What the fuck?” The naked man with metal arm leant against the doorframe, clearly heckling Steve with the girl blowing raspberries at him. Tony turned up the sound, zooming into the footage.

_“I leave you two for five minutes and you already started without me,” Bucky said to the two._

_“Well, Buck. If you weren’t so busy eating Daisy out, you might have finished faster,” Steve paused in his motions and grinned._

_Daisy clutched Steve’s shoulders, grunting in displeasure. “I swear to god, if you stop now, Steve, I will kill you!” Steve leaned forward, kissing her, thrusting upwards and she made soft gasps with each thrust. “Oh yes!”_

_“If you kill me. Who’s. Gonna. Make. You. Come,” Steve said in-between his thrusts._

The people turned to stare at Steve who was rapidly turning into a fine tomato red. “As you can see... what I mean... by that person on the van footage is not Bucky.”

“I can also see he has a fine set of manhood…” Tony started and pressed the fast forward button. The duo was joined by Bucky who eventually migrated to the counter where a particular acrobatic move was used, then the wall, then the floor and the bed. “All day? Really Spangled pants? And how the fuck did he stay in the base and not be noticed by anyone?”

“That poor girl, wait. Hang on. Is that Daisy?” Natasha frowned, zooming into the female’s face. “That’s Coulson’s star hacker! You’re sleeping around with Coulson’s daughter? Does Coulson know?”

“Zombie has a daughter?” Tony exclaimed.

“Adopted daughter,” Natasha corrected.

“Oh, this is going to be good! Zombie’s gonna find out that you’re shagging his daughter? In a threesome too!”

“And all day too!” Sam chirped in.

“Shagging is such a crude word. And we’re not _sleeping around._ ” Steve grounded out, palming his face. “We’re married.”

“You’re married and you didn’t invite me?” Sam grumbled.

“ _Us!_ You didn’t invite us!” Tony added, he marched to Steve and flipped his left hand over. “Where is your ring anyway?”

Steve pulled out a set of dog tags, engraved with Daisy and Bucky’s names on them. “Daisy said that the rings interfered with her powers, so unless we could get them made in vibranium, we couldn’t get rings. Besides, since it was done in secret, with Coulson as our witness in a chapel in Las Vegas, we couldn’t ask you to make them.”

“I’m so wounded!” Tony placed a hand on his chest. “All you did was to ask!”

Ross stormed into the room. “How are you certain that it wasn’t a faked footage? It could have been pre-recorded and the timing could have been faked!”

“Well, first of all, they have Vision,” a female voice answered, pushing the door open. Daisy strode in with Bucky wearing a cap and hoodie behind her. “Hi honey,” she said, pressing a kiss before taking the seat beside Steve and taking her laptop out, Bucky flanking her. “And we all know that Vision is the most technologically-advanced being on earth right now. He also signed your stupid accords too, so by technicalities, he is on your side, _for now._ ” She smiled at Ross, so visceral that Steve could have imagined fangs in her grin.

Daisy tapped on her laptop, bringing up her screen onto one of the holographic presentation screens that Tony had floating around the room. “The accords isn’t _that_ terrible of an idea-”

“See!” Tony punctuated his word with a jab of his finger.

“-but it’s not the accords that Steve, Bucky or me… or Sam that we have an issue with.” She pressed a button, steepling her fingers together. “See on screen is Ross’ bank statement. Entirely illegal to get this, I know, but see here.” She pressed several buttons, flipping open the statements with several numbers highlighted on each statement. “He’s been receiving money from several known Hydra accounts. Oh! And here! We have a fantastic incriminating video. I cleared up the audio and well, it speaks for itself.”

She beamed, flicking the video’s audio on where Ross is talking to a man.

‘ _Hail Hydra._ ’

“No. That’s a lie! They dubbed it over!” Ross insisted, snatching his wrists away as the soldiers came and tried to handcuff him.

“I can lip read and I can confirm that it is _hail hydra,”_ Natasha deadpanned. They watched the guards take Ross out of the room with his hands cuffed behind him.

Daisy blew the tip of her finger like an imaginary gun and motioned her hand to Steve who only stared blankly at it. “High five honey!” She sulked and Sam smirked, sidling up to her to give her a brofist instead.

“Great job _honey,_ ” Sam laughed. Bucky growled, his arm coming around to cup Daisy’s shoulders. “Hey! Not stealing your girl!”

Meanwhile, Tony realised that the security footage of Steve, Bucky and Daisy was still playing. He blinked at it and said to Sam, “Have you seen tin man’s stamina? He gets off.. And comes back on point so quickly.”

They tilted their heads, watching Bucky thrust into Steve, going by their expressions, the two of them had come. Bucky wiped them off before kneeling beside Daisy, hand languidly moving up her inner thigh. His member semi-hardening again as she moaned. “Yea. How does he…”

“Super soldier refractory period,”  Daisy answered before they could finish the question. “And if you’re wondering how I keep up. I’m inhuman. I have far more stamina.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to put "ding dongs" instead of manhood. But I doubted that Tony would have used that. *Sad face*


End file.
